This proposal is for a renewal of our Alcohol Research Center. It provides only for core activities. We are asking for support for eight core activities: an animal breeding colony; continuation of our twin registry; the secondary analysis of the many extensive data bases currently in the department; a molecular neurobiology facility; the training of interviewers for the many clinical, follow-up, family, and epidemiologic studies; biostatistical consultation; a tissue culture facility; and the continuation of our office to assist in the follow-up of patients and other subjects. Each of these core activities will provide support and consultation to individual investigators whose research could benefit from one of the core activities. The investigators will be expected to obtain their own support through the R01 mechanism. In addition to the eight core activities, the proposal requests support for two to three pilot projects at any one time, designed to enable investigators to carry out preliminary studies and to acquire a sufficient data base to permit them to submit applications for independent R01's. Each investigator seeking to carry out a pilot project will confirm to the university's rules governing human studies, animal experimentation, etc. The core budget provides partial support for a number of faculty members related to their responsibility for directing one or another core activity or for their participation in the overall scientific direction for alcoholism-related research.